


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 01.Cuddles (naked)

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake帶著他的男友到山林的小屋度假，不過看來他男朋友並不喜歡這個主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 01.Cuddles (naked)

雙手抱著胸，Adam用著厭煩的表情看著玻璃窗外的靄靄大雪，感覺到背後的腳步聲，他不悅地開了口。「再告訴我一次我怎麼會答應你來這種地方？」

「Adam，別這樣。」他的腰被扣緊，下一秒，被拉入了堅硬的懷中。「承認吧，你也覺得很好玩不是嗎？」

嘟起嘴，Adam想要辯駁，只是Blake說的沒錯，在開始下大雪之前，他們確實在戶外渡過了很開心的時光。

「別這樣，也許明天早上雪就會停了。」親吻著Adam的額角，Adam不得不承認，自己愛人的聲音有股鎮定人心的效果。「你知道你現在需要的是什麼嗎？」

「溫暖的L.A？」他不想要當個負面的人，可是Adam控制不了自己的嘴吧。

「哈哈。」好在Blake已經習慣他這點了，而且老實說，Blake也愛他的這一點。「或許是，不過我想的是一場熱水澡。」牽起Adam的手把Adam往浴室帶。「快來，我可以幫你洗頭唷。」

 

睡到半夜，Adam發現自己是被冷醒，他深深呼吸，驚覺周遭的溫度降到難以形容的低。

「Blake、Blake。」他推醒還在睡夢中的男友。「好冷，是不是沒有暖氣了？」

「啊？」迷迷糊糊的從被窩中爬出來，Blake撿起睡前丟在旁邊的外套。「我去看看。」

「嗯。」將原本蓋在兩人身上的棉被全部奪了過來，Adam用殘存著些許體溫的被子將自己裹得緊緊。

反覆搓著手背，就算隔著絨毛製的睡衣他還是覺得冷。Adam才剛呼了口氣，就只見到氣體在空氣中凝結成白色水滴。

幾分鐘以後Blake走回房間，他搖搖頭。「暖氣好像壞了。」

「Great！還有什麼更棒的事嗎？」他把自己縮成一團球狀。「接下來我們就會凍死在這裡，然後幾個禮拜以後才會有愚蠢的登山客發現我們的屍體。」Adam越是想像那些畫面就越是恐慌，他的身體止不住地顫抖著，不曉得是因為低溫還是其他原因。

「Hey、Honey，冷靜點，沒有那麼糟的。」把他拉進懷中，Blake隔著厚重的棉被抱緊他。「雪已經停了，天也快亮了，早上我們就可以打電話叫人來修理的。」

Adam知道自己應該要冷靜下來，可是他就是沒辦法沈靜心情，他的腦中一直浮現很多恐怖的情景。下意識，他把自己往Blake懷中靠去。

Blake曉得他的小情人在想些什麼，半是無奈、半是好笑地親吻了他的黑色髮絲。「你不會凍死的Adam，至少在我身邊不會。」放開Adam，他往後移開兩人的距離，動手拉扯起Adam身上的被子。

「你要幹嘛？」防衛性的盯著他，Adam抱緊唯一能讓他活命的物品。

「相信我，好嗎？」他藍色的眸子還是如同往常般明亮，彷彿催眠一般，Adam猶豫幾秒以後鬆開了棉被。

Blake沒有浪費任何時間，他脫掉Adam的絨毛睡衣和自己的。在Adam能夠出聲抗議之前，全身赤裸的他落入了熟悉的溫暖懷抱中。

將胸口緊緊貼在Adam的背上，Blake拉起棉被裹住他們兩個人。「怎麼樣？現在好一點了嗎？」

Adam必須坦白，他的Blake就像是座人形懷爐，或者該說是隻會發熱的玩偶巨熊？

他們的身體完完全全相貼著，Blake的手掌在他的腹部上來回搓揉，似乎是希望能讓Adam再暖一些。他的腳靠在Adam的腿上，偶爾用大腿輕輕磨蹭著Adam的臀瓣。「還會冷嗎？」濕熱的氣息吹撫在他耳際，有些麻麻癢癢的。

「嗯....我本來以為你會用另外一種方式讓我熱起來的？」手往後捉住了Blake靠在他股溝間的半挺陰莖，Adam嬉鬧似的用指尖戳戳Blake的陰囊。

「我有想過，不過你累了，Baby。」體貼的吻著他肩膀，Adam有點嚇了一跳，難道Blake真的會讀心不成？「你該好好的睡一覺，我們還有時間。」

「那你怎麼辦？」Adam的身體確實累了無法反應，但他並不介意被Blake使用。

「我只要抱著你就夠了。」舔過Adam的脖子，Blake像是要印證自己的話一般收緊了手臂。「睡吧，Adam。」

他還想要說什麼，但睡意席捲了他，Adam最終聽話的閉上眼睛，在Blake懷裡進入夢鄉。


End file.
